Circunstancias de la vida
by MarilizzieCullen13
Summary: ¿ Que hacia aqui? ¿ que rayos hago aqui? despues de haber habandonado a mi familia, a Jacob mi marido, a mis padres , y trai a mi hija conmigo era un mounstruo, Reenesme ¿ que haces? es por tu hija me repetia una y otra vez, es por tu hija
1. Chapter 1

Circunstancias De la vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la fabulosa sthepenie meyer yo solo me dedique a jugar un poco con ellos.**

**De Nuevo en forks**

Después de 8 años de estar huyendo, de decepcionar a mi familia, al amor de mi vida, a mis amigos, de jurar que no iba a volverles a causar mas daños a mi familia, aquí estoy volviendo, pero créanme que no lo haría si no tuviera otra opción, se que no lo merezco pero es preciso estoy desesperada, la cuestión es que des pues de dejar a mi familia 8 años atrás estando yo congelada físicamente en los 21, mi edad normal era algo así como 15 o 16 la verdad no llevo la cuenta, aunque soy muchísimo mas grande tanto física como mentalmente, volviendo al punto después de 8 años después de haberlos abandonado, decepcionado, aquí estaba.

Y es que en parte yo tengo la culpa de todo primero decepcione a mis padres , y huí, luego decepcione a mi abuelo, y huí, y luego a Jacob a mi Jacob, la persona, que estuvo hay para mi incondicionalmente , que no le importo mi pasado o que fuera un monstruo, siempre estuvo ahí, y lo decepcione (creo que es lo que se hacer mejor) , y que hice huí, saben que olvídenlo en lo que soy mejor es en huir, pero que sorpresa la mía seria, cuando no partiera de La Push yo sola,

-Mama!!!- dijo Lizzie**(n/a: en honor a tu madma Edward)** sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué paso corazón?-

-En que piensas? – dijo- te vez melancólica

-¿Melancólica?- reí- Talvez tienes que dejar de ver novelas

Esta bien- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- si no quieres que sepa no me digas

Esta niña, era tan dramática como mi tía Alice, suspire, Alice ¿me odiarían?, después de todo yo estaba aquí, la razón: Salvar a mi hija, de alguna manera, los Vulturí se habían enterado de la existencia de Lizz aunque yo había tratado de esconderla estos últimos tres años, se habían enterado, ¿Cómo lo supe?

Hace tres meses exactamente, fui con mi hija al centro comercial y a pesar de que han pasado 16 años desde el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, reconozco sus efluvios, inmediatamente que cruce las puertas del centro comercial, pude captar el aroma de vampiro y el de Jane, así que tan rápido como entre saque a mi hija de ahí y me fui empaque lo primero que vi. me fui a seattle y así hasta que exactamente el lunes pasado decidí venir a Forks, mi hija sabe todo desde que somos hasta quienes son ellos, mi hija la quería con locura si se preguntan como es que puedo tener una hija, muy sencillo mi parte humana puede, mi hija es mujer por lo tanto como semi- vampiro ella no tiene ponzoña, así que mezclada con la sangre de licántropo no es peligrosa, suena feo pero mi hija tiene mas de humana que de vampiro o licántropo, se alimenta de sangre de animales desde pequeña, su crecimiento mental es muy avanzado pero el físico no, no como el mió ella tiene 3 años y luce como de seis, después de huir de casa me fui a La Push pase a ser la mujer de Jacob Black, pero después de lo que paso con Leah, huí sin saber que estaba embarazada, mi hija sabia que su padre no tenia idea de su existencia, pero ella lo quería, como el gran hombre que Jacob era.

MAMI!!-MAMI!!- los grititos de mi hermosa hija me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso?- dije algo desconcertada

Ya llegamos mami!!- grito emocionada, mi hija conocía el lugar por fotografías, mi cabaña, mi casa, el lugar que una vez fue mi hogar, estacione mi auto, en la entrada de la casa blanca y le dije a Lizz que correríamos a partir de ahí, busque en mi bolso la llave, deseaba de todo corazón, que mis padres no hubieran cambiado la cerradura, y así era entre, y todo era tal y como lo recordaba con ese toque tan familiar, la gran televisión, la colección de clásicos de mamá, los DVD`S , los discos todo tan perfecto, la chimenea, sabia que mis padres estaban en forks ellos vuelven cada 10 años hace 30 años, mi abuelo Charlie había muerto dormido no fui al funeral, me senté a esperar le enseñe a mi hija la casa, estábamos sentadas.

¿Crees que les guste Mami?- me dijo con su carita de preocupación y sus ojos verdes , como los de mi padre cuando era humano.

¡ Claro, cariño!- ¡Te querrán muchísimo!- dije

Entonces capte su efluvio, no iban solo mi padre y mi madre, sino toda mi familia, ¿ que iba a hacer?¿me rechazarían? ¿me dirían que ya no me querían y que me fuera por donde vine?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y yo estaba a-t-e-r-r-a-d-a.

* * *

**¿ Que les paracio?**

**la verdad es que yo tambien estoy aterrada, me arme de muchisisimo valor**

**para publicar esta historia**

**y espero que le guste**

**no me den nada de San Valentin bueno si**

**SUS REVIEWS JEJE**

**los quiero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de sthepenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**PERDON !! por no actualizar se que merezco su ira la verdad es que estuve pensando en dejar de escribir `, pero no lo hare por que es lo que me gusta veran la realidad ezs que amo escribir digo no soy Emily bronte, pero el punto es que gracias a ciertas personas seguire escribiendo, asi que este cap es realmente corto por eso como un regalo y recompesa por haberme ido tanto tiempo gracias**

**EPOV**

**Encuentros**

8 AÑOS!! 8 AÑOS!!. Sin saber nada de mi niña, mi hija supe que después de que nos dejo se fue a La Push con Jacob después de cinco años, Jacob nos contacto para decirnos que mi hija se había ido. Hace tres años que no sabíamos nada de ella, de no ser por bella mi Bella, mi Bella, estaría muerto.

Habíamos decidido ir todos a nuestra cabaña para analizar la visión de Alice, al parecer los Vulturi vendrían pero no sabíamos el por que, entonces ago hizo que me frenara en seco, ese olor EL OLOR!, ERA MI HIJA y algo mas, olía delicioso, aunque algo repelente, pero delicioso,

-Edward- dijo mi bella, la amaba tanto como el primer día- Edward ¿Lo captas?

Si- fue lo único de lo fui capaz de contestar

Y al parecer Bella y yo no fuimos los únicos, todos lo habíamos notado, pasamos de caminar a correr.

Entonces entre, y ahí estaba mi pequeña, casi igual solo que sus rizos eran muchísimo mas largos y no eran cobrizo eran como chocolate, y a su lado una pequeña niña como de 6 años, era igual a ella solo que su pelo era negro como la noche, y era rizado su piel era del tono del de Bella cuando era humana al igual que sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, eran mis ojos cuando era humano, era una niña preciosa.

No Sabia que decir lo que si sabia era que mi rostro era la viva cara de la sorpresa, entonces ella hablo

-Mama, Papa- dijo- Soy Yo Nesiiee

* * *

Que dicen les gusto bueno dejen reviews Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Introducciones**

-Mama, Papa- dije- Soy Yo Nesiiee

Mi pequeña se aferro mas a mi , vi. Como mi madre me miraba a mi y a mi pequeña, su cara era de felicidad, amor, y tristeza a la vez, el rostro de mi padre era el vivo retrato de la sorpresa, atrás mi tía Alice sonriente como siempre, y mi tío Jasper serio pero cariñoso, podía sentirlo enviando ondas de felicidad, mi tía Rose parecía apunto de llorar si pudiera y ella junto con Mi abuela Esme parecían debatirse internamente entre correr y abrazarme o no, mi tío Emmet estaba ¿serio? Bueno si algo había aprendido era que con Emmet nunca sabias, mi Abuelo Carslile daba miradas alternas a mi hija y a mi con la palabra duda escrita en sus ojos.

Mis padres sus rostros repentinamente se volvieren tristes, y todas mis dudas cobraron vida, me odiaban, se avergonzaban de que fuera su hija, no me querían mas.

-Jamás- dijo mi padre

Rayos se me olvidaba que leía mentes!, pero aun así no lo creí, lo veía en sus miradas estaban decepcionados.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos mi amor- tome mi bolso y a mi hija pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un solo paso mi padre me había sujetado por el brazo

- No te perderé otra vez Reenesme- dijo con sus ojos topacio penetrándome y llenos de tristeza y sinceridad, entonces le creí

Me Costo Un gran esfuerzo recordar que tenia a mi hija en brazos, aun asi , abrasé a mi padre como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando menos lo note ya estaba en brazos de todos.

Hija- dijo mi madre – No me dejes otra vez no lo hagas

-esta bien mama- le dije

-Júralo- me dijo- lo Juro conteste

- ¿Y quien esta preciosa nena?- dijo mi abuela sacando a Lizzie de mis Brazos

- Me llamo Elizabeth, mi mami me puso así por mi abuelita- dijo con su hermosa voz- pero pueden decirme Lizzie.

Mire a mi papa de reojo y juro que si lo vampiros lloraran mi padre seria un mar de lagrimas.

- Mami ¿puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo con su carita de inocencia

- Claro corazón- dije- solo no seas imprudente

-¿Quien es mi tía Rose?- pregunto claro esta niña tiene de prudente lo que yo de ángel pero almenos era directa.

- Yo- contesto mi tía Wow! Había olvidado lo bonita que era- ¿Por qué preguntas corazón?

-A esque mi primer nombre es Rosalie- dijo, mi tía rosalie estaba al borde de llorar (claro si pudiera) y gritar de alegría- y me dijo que me había puesto así por su tía mas hermosa

- A así que yo soy fea!- dijo mi tía Alice

- No tia- dije- es solo que tu eres mi tia y Rose es mi segunda madre, pero eres igual de hermosa.

- Solo por que te quiero Nessie- com0o si nunca nada hubiera pasado

Mi tía Rosalie no pudo mas y corrió a cargar a mi hija y a llenarla de besos y cumplidos, estoy segura de que ella hubiera sido una gran madre.

-¿Quién es el padre?- me pregunto mi abuelo bueno como si no fuera obvio

Jale aire- Su nombre es Rosalie Elizabeth Black- todos me observaron como si no dieran crédito a lo que decía.

-Eee… El lo sabe?- dijo mi madre

-No- la verdad no quería dar más explicaciones y mi nena se dio cuenta por que se encogió en los brazos de mi tía

- Bueno- dijo mi tía Alice cortando el silencio con su voz de pajarito y sonriente- ¿Por que viniste Nessie?

* * *

Ok que les parecieron los caps la verdad es que este me costo un poquito de trabajo dentro de unos dos caps podran ver adelanto del por que bella se fue de Jacob , lo de su familia jaja tendran que esperar denme reviews y consejos y apoyo jajavoy a procurar actualizar cada miercoles

los quiero

atte mar


	4. Chapter 4

**Dusclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Sthepenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos cuando me siento inspirada**

**hihi la cosa es que subo el cap por que problablemente mañana no pueda subir el nuevo pero aqui les dejo este que ojala y les guste . gracias a alice cullen black y bvr2 por sus lindos comentarios y los demas por sus reviews y para los que me preguntaron si habria JPV claro que si de hechgo en el sig capitulo bueno mejor no les digo las dejo que se emocionen.**

**_" La vida es inteligente es como una montaña rusa, es intensa, y despues se vuelve un vicio el querer siempre estar arriba y nunca bajar pero cuando caes, cuando bajas y ya no puedes volver a sentir esa adrenalina, te das cuenta de todo lo que dejaste aqui abajo, por querer estar alla arriba, y lo peor es que dejas detras de ti solo desastre" - Harold Bloom_**

**Explicaciones**

- Bueno- dijo mi tía Alice cortando el silencio con su voz de pajarito y sonriente- ¿Por que viniste Nessie?

Era hora de las explicaciones, pero que iba a hacer tendría que contarlo todo, revivir el dolor, el sufrimiento, los recuerdos que había enterrado, no podía, pero tenia, tenia que salvar a mi hija y si un poco de dolor era el precio a pagar estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Necesito su ayuda- puede sentir 8 pares de ojos fijándose en mi, mi hija miraba al suelo- Lizzie cariño- dije

-¿Si mami?- me dijo sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir.

- En mi maleta esta mi laptop- dije inclinándome a su altura- por que no pones una de las películas que están aquí y la vez te alcanzo en unos momentos –

-Si mami- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla se dirigió al instante a escoger la película y se fue corriendo no sin antes pedirle a mis padres que si les podía decir algo mi padre la alzo- Son tan lindos como mami dijo- mi mama le beso la mejilla y mi padre la frente.

-Bueno- dijo Alice ¿Qué es lo que pasa Nessie?

-Los Vulturi- dije pude sentir la mano de mi padre en mi hombro y ver el rostro de pánico de mi madre.

- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estas bien?- dijo mama

- Será mejor que empiece por el principio- solté- hace 8 años después de…. De lo ocurrido, me sentí como lo que era un monstruo uno despiadado, el ser mas horrible sobre la tierra, decidí dejarlos, no los merecía, no merecía nada, tome una bolsa un par de cosas y me fui, llegue con mi abuelo estuve con el una par de semanas el siempre me apoyo pero sabia que el abuelo estaba decepcionado, por el hecho de haber huido de mis problemas, había estado viendo a Jacob, así que deje al Abuelo y me fui con el.

" No dudo que ustedes sabían perfectamente que estaba con Jacob y por eso desistieron y cumplieron mi petición de la carta que deje, era feliz- sonreí- pero me seguía sintiendo como un monstruo, fui aceptada por la mayoría de la reserva, Seth se volvió mi mejor amigo, sabia todo, la única que se mostraba hostil conmigo aparte De Paul era Leah, ella siempre fue muy hostil conmigo, Cuando Sam y Emmily Tuvieron su primer hija un año después de que llegara a la reserva, nos pidieron que fuéramos los padrinos de la pequeña Emmily aceptamos, creo que eso lastimo mas a Leah, era la única sola en la manada, el día del bautizo de la pequeña, Jacob me propuso matrimonio. Acepte"

"Nos casamos un mes después- podía sentir las miradas de mi familia eran de reproche, mostré mi mano con mi anillo lo seguía usando, a pesar de todo lo sucedido- no fue muy grande, fue una ceremonia tradicional Quilete muy personal, era la mujer mas feliz, aunque una parte se sentía mal por no decirles nada, por tres años Jacob puso un taller yo trabajaba con el , cuidaba a Billy, y visitaba al abuelo Charlie que había cedido a no decirles nada, mi relación con los Quiletes iba en acenso incluyendo a Paul , pero con Leah todo iba de mal en peor, cuatro años después Seth se caso con una chica a la que impronto, se llama Amelia ella se hizo muy amiga mía y me pidió que fuera su Dama de Honor antes que a Leah, eso la hizo enojar muchísimo, todo paso pero el día de la boda, estaba hablando con La pequeña Emmily cuidándola, y Leah exploto sin ningún motivo aparente me atacó, callo sobre mi, empuje a Emmily todo era un caos, pero yo me defendí, creo que deje que mi instinto resaliera, ella se abalanzaba una y otra vez, solo oía a Jacob gritarme, entonces embistió y sin pensarlo la ataqué, le quite piel de el cuello la mordí, e inmediatamente yoo….yoo.. Deje a Leah muy mal yoo...yoo…- no tenía fuerzas para decir esto, el llanto comenzó a salir, esto era demasiado pero tarde o temprano se enterarían ya sea por mi o no y era mejor que por mi- la mate- solté y escuche los jadeos de mi familia, las lagrimas ahora caían y caían- solo escuchaba a todos gritar Salve a Emmily pero mate a Leah, era un monstruo así que hice lo que mejor se hacer huí, sin mas, sin nada"

"Con lo que no contaba era que Jacob y yo habíamos estado intentando engendrar, que sorpresa la mía fue cuando después de un par de semanas tuve síntomas, salio positivo, sospese varias posibilidades, una volver con ustedes después de 5 años y pedirles ayuda, pero era demasiado orgullosa y cobarde, otra volver con Jacob pero de seguro me odiaban, así que tomé una decisión, alejarme pretender que no existían, mi embarazo fue de riesgo, me hice muy amiga de una Doctora Jennifer, ella sabia todo y se encargo de que mi hija estuviera bien, después de tres años tuvimos tres hogares diferentes Lizzie crece rápido, pero no tanto como yo si es mentalmente muchísimo mas grande, Los últimos tres años e sido, Reenesme Black, Carlie Cullen, Isabella Masen, ahora soy Reenesme Swan"- y paso un silencio que se me hizo eterno

- OK- dijo mi abuelo- no te juzgamos Reenesme, hiciste lo que hiciste por que lo creíste correcto, ¿pero como sabes lo de los vulturi?

Les conté lo del centro comercial y ellos escucharon atentamente cada palabra

-ESO LO EXPLICA TODO- grito tía Alice

-¿Qué?- pregunte OK ahora estaba peor que confundida

- MI VISION- me dijo como si fuera de lo mas obvio

-Alice yo no hablo idioma "vidente "- le recordé aún con rastros de lagrimas en mis mejillas y me saco la lengua, pero como si se tratara de un imán todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente al instante pero las palabras no me salían, entonces, recordé que estaba hablando de mi hija y todo lo que se pudiera saber era oro- E…llos?, ¿vienen por Lizzie?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo saben?, ALICE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS CONTESTAME- grite acercándome a Alice frenética y sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-ahY- dijo y frunció el ceño- primero cálmate, segundo; me arrugas mi ropa- yo bufe aun estallara una guerra mortal Alice moriría antes de perder el maldito estilo – y tercero; yo se tanto como tu te recuerdo que en lo que concierne a ti, mis visiones son como una antena mal enfocada- bueno, tenia razón- ¿entiendes?

- Lo siento tía- me disculpe, OK se me paso la mano, pero era de mi hija de quien hablamos.

- No te preocupes Nessie te comprendo- me dijo mi tía Alice- pero tenemos algo mas por lo que preocuparnos ahora

¿Qué?, ¿Acaso había algo mas importante que la seguridad de mi hija?, pero pensándolo bien; no bueno estaba en Forks, con mi familia, mi hija, y no estaba…sola, sola, SOLA, eso era no estaba sola había algo mas, algo de lo que dependía todo.

- Los Quiletes- contesto mi mama

- Jacob- dije yo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto mi madre

Buena pregunta que iba a hacer- No tengo ni idea- conteste, y era cierto que haría por que los lobos lo sabrían, si no es que no lo saben ya- me iré a dormir- dije en un susurro- y es que mas que dormir necesitaba estar sola pensar, me encamine al que una vez fue mi cuarto y hay estaba mi pequeña dormida, me acerque a ella

- Ven chiquita- dije cargándola y poniéndola bien en la cama- mañana será un día largo y vaya que lo seria.

* * *

Que les parecio???

oJala y les guste los quiero mucho abrazos de Emmet

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer la historia no me pretence Es de Stephenie Meyer yo solo jugue con lo s personajes.**

** Hola a todos bueno aquie esta el otro cap ojala y les guste alo mejor y el cpa que sigue se retrasa por causas de fuerza mayor pero estara que es lo importante Gracias A aLICE bRANDON cULLEN POR SSU A POYO MUCHAS GRACIAS y as Se le nita 92 y atodos los que han escrito reviews**

**" Como poder olvidar a auqel que te enseño a amar?, ¿ comio pretender existir cuando no hay razon para seguir? por qeu cuando pierdes al que amas sientes la muerte como un cuchillo que te perfora y sigue sangrando, y yo sigo sangrando" Minds**

**ME MENTISTE**.

-Jacob Hermano levántate- me dijo Seth, un momento ¿Seth? , el nunca viene amenos de que algo malo allá pasado.

-JACOB!!- me grito

-Ya voy hombre, eres peor que mi madre- bufe-¿me vas a explicar que haces en mi casa?

- Tu padre me dejo pasar, enserio hermano tu padre es un roble-

Dímelo a mí- suspire- pero ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?

Seth tenso la mandíbula, OK que me caiga un rayo si me equivoco que esto no iba a ser nada bueno almenos no para mi, pero que mierda estoy diciendo nada a sido bueno para mi desde que ella se fue mi vida se había limitado a trabajar, comer, dormir, hacer rondas, checar que el Vampiro que merodeaba no se acercara ¿será que?

- Seth hermano- dije- ¿encontraron al vampiro?

- Hermano- me dijo- encontramos un vampiro bueno varios pero no el merodeador- me dijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir Seth?- sentía como el chico me trataba de decir algo pero yo no captaba oigan en mi defensa son las 7 AM mi ardilla no trabaja a esa hora.

- Jacob hermano- me dijo tomo aire y cerro los ojos- ellos volvieron.

¿Qué? Volvieron, ellos volvieron _cálmate Jake no te hagas falsas esperanzas_ me dijo mi voz interior,¿ pero por que? Tendría que ver con el olor de la sanguijuela no identificada y ella estaría con ellos, y el tratado bueno como jefe de la manada eso me correspondía a mi y la tribu era mi responsabilidad.

Tengo que ir a verlos- dije levantándome y tomando las llaves del auto.

- Jake, hermano- estas ¿seguro? Me pregunto

- Hace tiempo que no estoy seguro de anda Seth- Y ES QUE ERA MUY CIERTO.

Me baje del porche y me subí a la camioneta la encendí entonces me puse a pensar ¿Qué haría si ella volvió? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Me seguirá amando? ¿La amaba yo? Sabia la respuesta a esta pregunta, claro que la amaba con cada fibra de mis ser, pero las heridas eran muy grandes, desde que ella se fue.

**_Flasback_**

_-Hermano como esta Leah?- pregunte _

_- Mal hermano- mas allá de lo físico es como si quisiera morir- me dijo_

_- Hermano lo lamento- dije- se que Nessie esta muy mal._

_-no te preocupes hermano si hay alguien inocente aquí es ella- me dijo_

- _Hermano tengo que irme a ver como esta Nessie- dije_

- _Claro hermano- me dijo_

_Me pare y me despedí de Amelia, Sam, Emmily y la pequeña Emmily, Salí del hospital Nessie estaría devastada se sentía muy mal no necesitaba estar con ella para saberlo haría cualquier locura, al cruzar este pensamiento por mi mente acelera a fondo, llegue a la casa apenas si estacione la camioneta, las luces estaban encendidas, toque la puerta y mi padre abrió, su rostro era duro y serio_

- _Se fue- me dijo, esas dos palabras fueron el fin de mi mundo sentí como mi corazón el aire todo se iba para no volver jamás ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?_

_Entre corriendo a la casa y entre directo al cuarto y hay estaba encima de la cama una foto de los dos con una carta, la tome con todo el cuidado posible y la leí_

_Querido Jacob:_

_Te amo ¿lo sabes cierto?, Eres el amor de mi vida, y por eso mismo te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño, soy un monstruo y no te merezco, créeme no eres tu soy yo._

_Gracias por todo Jake _

_Con todo el amor de mi corazón_

_Reneesme_

_P.d. por favor no me busques es lo mejor para los dos._

_Cerré la carta en mis manos y sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla_

_-Hijo lo lamento- dijo mi padre- intente detenerla pero se fue sin escuchar razones_

_-Esta bien papa- Salí corriendo de la casa encendí mi auto y me fui, tome mi móvil y marque_

_-¿Jacob?- dijo Edward- ¿ que paso, están bien?- _

_-Se fue- solté- así sin mas sin nada- dije sentí como el llanto caía_

- _¿Se fue? – dijo edward con una voz quebrada como el cristal_

- _Si- y colgué_

_Había sido mal educado pero no quería hablar, aparque en el primer bar. Que vi. y ahí me perdí._

**_Fin flasback._**

No me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa de los Cullen sabia que estaban en la casa grande por que sentía su efluvio, y allí estaba ella tan bella, hermosa radiante como siempre parada en el patio jugando con algo o con alguien, me baje del auto y me acerque entonces e volteo, y detrás de ella , había una niña ¡Una niña¡, ella era hermosa, hermosa era quedarse corto , tenia la piel blanca de Nessie, unos ojos verde esmeralda únicos, un cabello rizado y negro como la noche, como mi cabello, unos labios rosados y a pesar de esa belleza tenia ciertas facciones nativas.

Entonces, la olí olía como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera olido antes, olía como a manzanas y canela con cierto aroma a licántropo, y una parte repelente de vampiro, un momento ¿licántropo?, de pronto todo encajo esa niña, aquella niña era mi hija, MI HIJA.

Y ahí estaba Reneesme, estancada en su lugar y mi niña me observaba no con miedo si no interés entonces note por que estaba temblando tenia que salir de ahí no le podía hacer daño a mi hija no a ella.

-Jacob- susurro Reneesme

- ME MENTISTE- brame y entonces me eche a correr.

* * *

¿ Les gusto? plis de jen reviews los amo

si la cita de arriba es algo despiadad pero quite la parte final de por eso la mate jeje pero apoco no esta linda


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenen yo solo juego con ellos un rato todos son de la fabulosa Stehpenie Meyer.**

**"Algun dia sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio, algun dia una mañana sentiras que te hago falta y en tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde" - Algun dia RBD**

**DEJAME EXPLICARTE**

**-**Hija- susurro mi madre – amor despierta

**-**Ya voy mama- susurre, había sido una noche larga llena de pesadillas, esas que te atormentan que te hacen sentir que el peor de tus miedos son reales esas que son tan palpables como la realidad.

Soñé que me quitaban a mi hija, soñé que mataban a mi familia soñé que todo lo que conocía no existiría ya más, era lo que había estado soñando las últimas semanas y mis pesadillas tenían nombre: Los Vulturi. Gire sobre mi misma y fue cuando me di cuenta que el lado donde mi hija dormía estaba vació, estaba al borde de colapsar y comenzar a gritar cuando mama lo noto:

-Tu tía Rose la tiene- levante una ceja en modo de pregunta- la niña se despertó 2 horas antes que tu y tu tía no te quería molestar así que se fue a jugar con ella a la cabaña- contesto mama

-Esta bien- asentí y proseguí con bajarme de la cama ya que necesitaba arreglarme aunque sabia que mi hija estaba segura con mi tía no soportaba la idea de no tenerla a la vista.

-Hija- dijo mama-

-no mama……- dije – yo no quiero hablar no puedo no por favor...- ahora estaba en el borde del llanto. GENIAL. Mama se acerco y me abrazo pero hace tanto tiempo que había abrazado a mi madre y estaba enojada e impotente que me afloje de su agarre sin ser grosera, pero supe que la había lastimado lo veía en sus ojos.

-Vete a arreglar hija yo aquí te espero- no me presiono era lista.

Mientras me duchaba un pensamiento me golpeo en bruto sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, más que un pensamiento era un recuerdo.

**_Flasback_**

**_-_**_Tu Jacob Black ¿aceptas a Reneesme Cullen como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus días, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el sacerdote_

_Estábamos en la playa de La Push el día mas feliz de mi vida._

_-ACEPTO- OK eso fue un grito pensé para mis adentros y vi como Jacob se sonrojaba y eso era raro en el_

_-Y tu ¿Reneesme Carlie Cullen aceptas a Jacob Black como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-Acepto- conteste bueno tal vez no lo grite pero la vos me salio con un profundo entusiasmo_

_-Entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado de Washington los declaro marido y mujer._

_Entonces me beso su piel calida, sus besos su caricias._

**_Fin Flasback_**

No pude evitar mirar mi mano izquierda y ver mi anillo. Jacob a pesar de la distancia del tiempo lo seguía amando como el primer día. Como en botón automático me arregle y mama y yo nos fuimos para la casa, en cuando entre pude ver a mi hija sentada en el regazo de tío Jasper platicando muy amena, me vio y hecho a correr.

-MAMI- mis brazos ya la esperaban la cargue y le di giros en aire- te extrañe.

-No paraba de preguntarnos por ti – me dijo mi tía Rose- y al parecer Alice tiene competencia jaja- yo fruncí mi ceño

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunte

-Mami- me dijo – Tío Jasper es mi novio- juro que casi me desmayo en ese preciso instante vi. de reojo a mi tío y puede saber que si se pudiera sonrojar mi tío ya estaría peor que un tomate- mi tía Alice me dijo que no había problema- y yo seguía como estupida, sin reaccionar

-¿Mami? ¿Mama? ¿Madre? ¿MaaaaMAAA?- me grito Lizzie- Es una broma

- Esta bien- dije vi como mama y pap conversaban al fondo de la habitación lanzándome miradas alternas justo cuando papa se iba a acercar a mi – Vamos a jugar afuera Lizzie- le mostré a mí hija las imágenes de nosotras dos jugando y ella asintió, mi papa por su parte se quedo en su lugar y ya no avanzo. Lo que me tomo por sorpresa fue el abrazo de mi abuela, del cual me safe de la misma manera que el de mi madre, no estaba preparada para abrir mi corazón otra vez no quería que mi hija y yo nos acercáramos demasiado aunque eran mi familia yo ya había lastimado mucho y en cuanto esto terminara ella y yo volveríamos a nuestras vidas, ¡DEMONIOS! Vi a mi padre de reojo y la sombra de tristeza en su rostro, se me olvidaba que leía mentes.

Salí corriendo no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que la conversación que seguía seria OPERACIÓN: HACER QUE NESSIE SE QUEDE. Estábamos jugando cuando escuche un auto estacionarse para cuando voltee era muy tarde Jacob Black estaba enfrente mío tan hermoso como siempre, nos miraba alternamente a mi y a mi hija.

-Jacob –susurre

Pero el ya estaba temblando, y lo siguiente fue lo que mas me dolió en la vida cuando vi la capacidad de dolor que podía hacerle sentir a la gente que amaba.

-ME MENTISTE- bramo y salio corriendo

No, yo no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así no por mi si no por mi hija ella no se merecía esto- Hija entra a la casa- una vez que vi que ella estaba dentro me adentre al bosque no se cuantas veces le grite lo llame seguramente fueron horas , entonces sentí a alguien detrás de mi pensé lo peor cuando vi pasar la sombra de Jacob me acerque a el

-Suéltame- me dijo

-No, no puedo por mi hija no puedo-

-¿TU HIJA?- exclamo

-nuestra hija- dije antes de que se fuera le grite- DEJAME EXPLICARTE-el lo pensó pero volteo el show iba a comenzar prepárense todos

oJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO PERDON POR NO CONTESTARTE LOS REVIES aLICEBLACK CULLEN PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO MUCHAS

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN

REVIEWS Y PUBLICITEN LA HISTORIA

A Y PERDON POR NO SUBIR ANTES PERO FUERON CAUSA AJENAS A MI VOLUNTAD LAS AMO

XOXO

MAR


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, y mis diculpas por siscarlos de esta manera la cosa es que escribo esta nota para aclarar algunas dudas ya que mi computadora se a vuelto oficialmente loca y por alguna absurda razon no puedo contestar los reviews.

Primero quiero darle las gracias a Alex Black Cullen y a selnita92 por sus reviews y por seguirme apoyando ahora la cosa es que Lizzie no imprimo a jasper fue solo una broma del genial tio emmet ya veran luego, a los demas chicos que me preguntaron si abra BPOV si pero muy muy adelante, el encuentro de lizzie y jacob bueno si en algo soy buena es en el drama les recuerdo que Lizzie no sabe nada de su padre absolutamente nada,¡.

ahora la duda mas grande de todas

si Lizzie es mucho mas especial que cualquier Cullen ella no sera un lobo en forma como tal pero tendra habilidades jamas soñadas les parecera algo extraño pero esa niña hara cosas asombrosas pero todo a su tiempo si puede correr rapido y todo eso pero ahora un lobo o metamorfo necesita tiempo para que la primera convercion o transformacion suceda esto nos lleva a que Lizzie en algun momento explotara y conoceremos a alguien que sera capaz de rastrearla a kilometros y la querra solo para el o ellos..... no lo se y lamento informarles que algo muy muy malo pasara que hara que Nessie de dos pasos hacia atras

Saben que me aman XoXo

Mariana


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de sthepenie Meyer yo solo juego con elllos**

**SE que me quieren mandara a la hoguera cual bruja maldita pero por causa ajenas a mi no pude primero que nada gracias por su apoyo y les quiero pedir que se cvuiden mucho y la gente que le gusta hacer el mal no se como pueden tener sus conciencias tranquiles de verdad.**

**solo eso ya paso aquie les dejo este capitulo y se lo dedico a mi prima gise y a ustedes tambien gracias a alex black cullen y selnita 92 por su gran apoyo **

**disfruten el cap**

**a para los que me preguntaro a quien se me figura Nessie **

**es algo asi como Hayley Williams solo que con el pelo castaño**

**bueno cobrizo al estilo edward jaja y subire el otro cap mañana o el juevez con un lizzie y edward Pov alfin sabran cual es el don de Lizzie**

**William POV**

¡MIERDA! Otra vez se me ha escapado llevo tres años intentando localizar a esa niña a esa pequeñita que me a robado el corazón desde el primer instante en que soñé con ella sabia que esa niña era mía tal y cual, así es soy un soñador una muy poderoso e sido perseguido por los Vultiri los últimos 350 años, pidiéndome que me una a sus filas ya que según ellos soy un espécimen extraordinario de uno en un millón.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo un soñador?, si no puedo dormir bueno es como un trance me relajo y las imágenes empiezan a surgir puedo ver pasado futuro presente y esa niña me cautivo sus ojos verdes tenia que encontrarla no puedo permitir que ellos le hagan nada no lo permitiré.

**Reneesme POV.**

¿Qué acaso soy la tira cómica de los dioses del olimpo? ¿O que?, parece que les encanta hacerme y verme sufrir: primero mis padres y sus caras de cachorritos y luego Jacob y su odio, y eso era lo que mas me dolía, el me odiaba y yo no yo lo amaba.

- ¿Y bien?- rugió -¿que me quieres decir?

-Yo..yo….yo lo lamento.- suspire

-¿Qué eso es todo?-gruño

Ok una cosa era que estuviera enojada y otra muy distinta es que me hablara de ese modo

-No fue mi culpa Jacob yo no queria dejarte y mucho menos que te enteraras asi-

-¡¿Qué no fue tu culpa?!- dijo- ¿sabes no te culpo por que te hayas ido no lo hago me enoja que me mintieras que te fueras y TE LLEVARAS A MI HIJA CONTIGO!!- grito- te la llevaste Nessie

Eso me hizo perder el control nada podía ponerse peor y en eso comenzó a llover _genial _que mierda, pero que Jacob creo que yo ….

-TU CREES QUE YO ESCOGI RME EMBARAZADA ¿TU CREES QUE YO SABIA? CUANDO ME FUI LO HICE _POR TI_ PARA NO CAUSARTE MAS DOLOR DEL QUE YA TE CAUSE – dije- te herí Jacob, te decepcione yo asesine a Leah traicione tu confianza, así que decidí marcharme yo no sabia que estaba….embarazada- lo ultimo fue un suspiro pero sabia que el había escuchado.

Nessie- dijo el acercándose con ademán de abrazarme pero yo me aleje – Nessie escúchame tu no mataste a Leah ella se suicido.-dijo Jacob

¿Qué? No el lo estaba haciendo para hacerme sentir mejor pero yo la había matado lo sabia por primera vez en mi vida quería ser una asesina por que si no lo fuera eso significaría que me aleje en vano que me cause todo este dolor en vano, el huir, el llorar, el esconderse, todo seria en vano

Cuando te fuiste -continuo el- llevamos a Leah al hospital al principio estaba mal muy mal, pero a la semana de que te fuiste- vi una muestra de dolor en su rostro- se comenzó recuperarse que al cabo de un mes estaba como nueva sin en cambio todo el mundo en la reserva la rechazaba incluso Paul nadie quería estar cerca de ella, dos meses después…la encontramos colgada de su cuarto.- e hizo una mueca

Pero mi temor se confirmo todo fue y había sido en vano había alejado a mi hija de su padre por nada les había infringido dolor por nada comencé a caminar hacia atrás sentía como mi mundo las paredes se cerraban

¿Qué he hecho? Y comencé a correr cuando sentí que alguien me jalo comencé a patear no podía por mi hija y de la nada un recuerdo me golpeo

_Aguanta Ness- me dijo Jennifer, pero el dolor dios ese dolor sentía que me partiría en dos y mi humor no mejoraba- Aguanta_

_Sentí como algo me jalaba como mi pequeña luchaba por salir yo sentí que ya no podía pero tenia que aguantar almenos si moría tenia la seguridad que Jennifer se haría cargo de ella pero no tenia que esforzarme dios este dolor era horrible ahora tenia un atisbo de lo que mi mama había sufrido aunque eso no se comparaba conmigo mi dolor era aceptable en una parto normal pero mi madre había sufrido mucho sentí un jalón mas y luego un llanto_

_Tenia a mi pequeña en brazos era hermosa y se veía que era muy inteligente especial _

_-Vaya al parecer ya soy algo así como una tía- dijo Jennifer _

_- Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir- y claro que eres su tía_

Fui arrastrada a realidad por Jacob quien me miraba fijamente supe en ese momento de lo que lo habría privado era el momento de que hubiera ciertas platicas y que las personas que mas amaba supieran toda la verdad bueno al menos parte

* * *

Les gusto? jaojala que si por favor dejen muchos reviwes levantenme el animo

jaja

Auf Widersen


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, y mis diculpas por siscarlos de esta manera la cosa es que escribo esta nota para aclarar algunas dudas ya que mi computadora se a vuelto oficialmente loca y por alguna absurda razon no puedo contestar los reviews.

La cosa es que bueno yo se que me odian y me merezco que me maten pero les juro que actualizare pronto por que?

bueno tres razones la hoistoria esta muy enredada y para su bienestar y para el mio yo tengo que dejar las cosas muy clraras van a aparecer nuevos personajes por mua jaja uno se llama William, Marianne ewstos dos tendran un papel importante en la vida pasada de edward y en el presente de Lizzie

esa es una dos bueno estoy creando nuevas historias realmente intrincadas y interesantes sobrebella y edward bueno eso creo y de alguna manera me a ayudado a desestresarme bueno eso es lo que me lleva a la razon numero tres veran yo acabo de cumplir 16 años y probablemente me este llevando un gran estres por que cabe la posibilidad de que yo este embrazada o mas bien lo estoy la verdad

les digo a todas las chavas que piensen las cosas antes de hacerlas ojala y me comprendan


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenen yo solo juego con ellos un rato todos son de la fabulosa Stehpenie Meyer.**

**"HAY cosas que van mas alla de nuestros limites , existen sentimientos que nos e pueden igmorar son amores que son para la eternidad por que estan escritos en un libro con tinta imborrable" **

**escuchen si pueden como recomendacion sortilegio de amor de Il divo le da mas profundidad al capitulo :D**

**Encuentros RPOV**

Haber REVOVINEMOS recordé el nacimiento de lizzie frente a Jacob, recordé lo que era tenerlo cerca el calor que su cuerpo emanaba ese aroma como a pinos canela el y sus profundos ojos negros sus músculos sobre mi cuerpo la mezcla de amor y deseo en nuestros ojos ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO RENEESME CULLEN SWAN! no puedes tener esos pensamientos no ahora gire para encontrarme con Jacob gran error sus ojos negros me capturaron pudieron pasar años y no me habría molestado en lo absoluto pero recordé algo mi cuento de hadas ya lo había tenido y no lo supe aprovechar con todo el dolor de mi corazón retire la marida de sus ojos dispuesta a levantarme cosa que agradezco al Señor no me impidió ponerme en mi trasero ósea sentarme.

-Reneesme yo..- dijo

-¿Quieres conocerla?- dijo algo cohibida- me refiero a ¿quieres verla, como su padre?

SE quedo considerándolo tal vez el me odiara pero conocía a Jacob demasiado bien sabia que el no odiaría a su hija

-Si- dijo sacando mis pensamientos de su línea de orden

- esta bien- dije levantándome vi que tenia la intención de darme la mano- pero cuando vio que me levante la disimulo como queriéndose arreglar el pantalón- sígueme.

Me encamine hacia casa de mis padres me costaba mucho trabajo el saber que lo haría frente a toda mi familia pero me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que terminaría acobardándome si lo hacia solo por temor a perder a mi hija y terminaría inventando cualquier excusa además si las cosas no salían bien mi familia estaría ahí para apoyarme como siempre lo han hecho Jacob venia con sus pensamientos por que mientras corría no me dijo nada seguimos corriendo hasta que me pregunto:

-¿crees que me acepte?- con sus ojos algo triste yo sentí que me quebraba por dentro

- claro ella… es muy lista amorosa cariñosa pero sobre todo especial ella tiene la habilidad de poder amar a todos- pero mentalmente ella… es ..diferente- dije no muy segura si se debería de enterar

- ¿Diferente bien o mal?- pregunto con su ceño fruncido

- Diferente bien- ella es mucho mas lista que yo físicamente creció mas lento que yo después, pienso que su lado humano apelo en esto digámoslo en esta manera nuestra hija- que bien se oía eso- si se dividiera en porcentajes seria 50% humano 25% licántropo y 25% vampiro tengo la ligera impresión de que ella existe por que como mujer semivampira no tiene veneno por lo consiguiente no se muere con la mezcla de sangres- ahora era el momento de la parte que ni yo misma entendía – mentalmente digamos que su don es increíble sabe cosas y retiene información que es imposible de retener incluso para un vampiro inclusive para alguien como yo y su don bueno no sabemos muy bien como funciona- dije

-¿Pero como funciona?- ¿Qué acaso esta... mal?

-Digamos que ella es algo así como una esponja es una de las razones por la cual volví no se como puede afectarle esto a ella supongo, es como si ella absorbiera los poderes de quienes la rodean no si se los quitara si no mas bien como si fuera capaz de copiarlos y pegarlos en su cerebro como una computadora, pero tema que pueda ser peligroso que tanto poder la sobrecargue tiene que aprender a controlarlo, no se si me explico- dije me voltee y seguimos corriendo hasta la casa de los cullen cuando llegamos vi como Jacob me miro

-¿Aquí?-dijo

Asentí _papa se que me escuchas Jacob esta conmigo que todos estén en la sala ten a Lizzie contigo por favor necesito que me apoyes _no fue necesaria una contestación ya que escuche como se movilizaban dentro de la casa. Jacob se puso a mi lado y tocamos la puerta y mi abuela abrió:

-Hola cariño- me dijo – Hola Jacob- le dijo mi abuela con esa sonrisa maternal que hacia que cualquiera quisiera abrazarla Jacob para mi sorpresa lo hizo dejándome sorprendida a mi y a mi abuela la cual algo distraída le regreso el abrazo a Jake

-Hola Esme- dijo sonriendo OK esto era raro jake no era de esos que se sentía lo que se dice cómodo entre vampiros, pero me daba la impresión de que mi abuela encantada

-Vamos- les dije la voz me salio mas fría de lo que creía entramos a la sala en la cual estaban todos incluso Emmet tenia la atención en mi _mmm… talvez eso de compartirlo con la familia no fue tan buena idea, después de todo estoy acostumbrada estar sola _ pensé vi como papa endurecía el semblante _demonios papa sal de mi cabeza es enserio_ le dije ya algo fastidiada por el asunto.

-Mami- dijo una vocecita- mami ¿Qué no es ese el señor de hace rato?

- Si bebe- le dije –

-Si nena yo soy…- pero lo calle con la mirada conocía a mi hija y si se lo decía así no iba a aceptar a Jake nunca.

-Mami ¿Quién es? Y quiero la historia completa y la quiero ahora dijo con el semblante mas maduro que alguna vez le vi- estoy cansada de mentiras mama.

-Hija dije en ese momento me olvide de mi familia el hombre que esta aquí se llama Jacob Black el… es una de las personas mas importantes de la vida de tu mami- dije recordando ciertos momentos- pero primero ¿Qué sabes de tu padre?.

-Pues lo mismo que tu me contaste mami- dijo – que es un hombre muy bueno y que me quería y que cuando lo conociera lo reconocerr…ia- dijo como entrando en razón- ¿Es el?- dijo con su vocecita

Asentí ella se bajo de mis piernas y fue caminando hacia Jacob quien se agacho hasta su altura ambos observándose estudiándose como si comprobaran que se pertenecían el uno al otro parecía que se hubieran olvidado de que existiéramos, mi hija no lloraba Jacob si silenciosamente pero las lagrimas surcaban su rostro pero podía ver felicidad en ellos pero también algo de temor de que ella no lo aceptara mi hija se acerco a el paso una manita por su rostro trazando su frente sus ojos su nariz sus mejillas sus labios luego tomo una mano de Jacob y la puso en su rostro para que siguiera el camino que ella recorrió después de eso ella abrió sus ojitos con una nueva verdad en el rostro

-Papa- dijo- ¡Papa! ¡Papi! ¡Papito!- dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos, para ese momento las lagrimas caían por mi rostro de una forma salvaje e incontrolable el verlos interactuar me recordaron a la familia que quería- no me dejes otra vez te amo papa.

-Yo te amo mas mi amor- le dijo Jacob ahora si con las lagrimas al fin mi familia estaba unida.

**William POV**

Estábamos cerca por lo que había "soñado" que pasaría hoy realmente dudaba que me pusieran atención así que podría corrección podríamos llegar sin ningún inconveniente parecía que hasta en mis pensamientos sabia cuando la excluía del grupo después de casi 100 años debió de haberse acostumbrado.

-Mira William- me dijo- ya llevamos casi 100 años eres tu el que se debió de haber acostumbrado ni yo que tengo 15 me causo tantas broncas debería aprender de mi papa que me acepto como si nada- dijo

- Mira Marianee- dije algo molesto- en dado caso de que hablemos de padres yo seria tu padre yo te cree no Edward.

- No, no, no ,no- dijo tu fuiste algo así como… como.. un donador de esperma edward fue como mi padre además solo estas ardido por que hace tiempo que no se comunica contigo.

-Ni contigo- dije algo duro la verdad hace 10 años que no sabíamos nada de edward- y su nieta bueno no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria ante aquella situación no me asustaba el padre sino Edward, oí como Marianne frenaba.

- ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea William?- asentí era ahora o nunca

Entonces ahora si nos echamos a correr enserio pasamos los árboles y la carretera para entrar por un sendero cuando nos topamos por una imponente casa blanca tanto blanco me mareaba no tenia que ser adivino para saber que había alguien afuera y que Lizzie estaba llorando el encuentro uno se había realizado era hora del encuentro 2.

* * *

Hola a todoas y todas gracias por leer y poor entenderme veran gracias a las chicas que me mandaon esos hermosos reviwes ahora si actuare digo actualizare mas seguido gracias por noi juzgarme chicas veran no se que pasa si alguna puede recomendarme e que hacer yo me hecho 4 pruebas casera en estos dos memses la primera salio negativa pero el periodo no me llegaba y salio positiva me volvia hacer otra y salio negativa pero es ta ultima salio positaiva no se que acer mi amiga me dice que me la haga en sangre pero no se que decirle a mi mama tengo miedo chicas no por mi por mi bebe yo lo quiero pero me da miedo de cilusionarme por que ya me hice ilusiones cono el y no se que hacer yo digo que estoy embrazada pero no se que ¿hago?

atte mariana

Auf Widhersegn


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de sthepenie Meyer yo solo juego con elllos**

**" NO MIENTO SIMPLEMENTE NO DIGO TODA LA VERDAD"**

**William POV**

**Encuentros II**

-Actúas como si tuviera que pedir permiso para pasar William- dijo Marianee con su meliodosa voz- creo que estar viendo mucho tu serie esa te esta afectando

-Es propiedad privada- dije – P-R-I-V-A-D-A.

-No me hables como si estuviera T-A-R-A-D-A, que soy mas lista que tu además a estas alturas de tu vida deberías estar acostumbrado a que yo no siguo las reglas – y se echo a reír francamente Marianee era muy Hermosa y muy.. Humana aparte su don las hacia mas humana ella tenia el cabello castaño rojizo piel blanca que jugaba con tonos anaranjados y sus rasgos latinos pues claro era brasileña, los ojos bueno dependían de su estado de animo al igual que su influencia en los demás, pero lo que tenia de lista y hermosa lo tenia de irritante digo después de todo tiene 15 años.

-Deja de admirarme si vas a esperar a que te abran hazlo, yo voy a entrar por otros lados- dijo acto seguido desapareció.

A si claro dejame solo, ella ya sabia todo y no se iba a meter en problemas con su querido padre, toque la puerta por vez numero tres y me abrió una bella mujer rubia de ojos dorados y cuerpo…wow creo que me quede mirándola de mas por que sus ojos tomaron una expresión altanera aunque seguía ese semblante serio.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿a quien buscas?- dijo con voz demandante

- No necesitas saber quien soy ya me conocerás respondí con la misma gélida voz – y busco a Edward Cullen

- No puedes….- no espere a que me contestara por que no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo y entre como don Juan por mi casa- oye- me reclamo pero avance hasta la sala donde se encontraba un grupo de vampiros realmente grande, un vampiro rubio entre unos 30 y 35 , a su lado una mujer con forma de corazón y cabellos castaños, la rubia pedante se coloco al lado de un grandote que me miraba como si me quisiera arrancar cada parte del cuerpo, una chica de aspecto duende con el cabello raro se escondió atrás de un rubio con aspecto serio.

Pero el o los que se llevaron toda me atención era el grupo del centro de la sala una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños en el centro al lado de Edward así que supuse que ella seria Bella y ahí estaban Nessie, Jacob y Mi lizzie sabia sus nombres por mi sueños:

-¿William? ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y mi hija?, ¿donde esta Marianee? Y ¿Qué te refieres con mi Lizzie?- las preguntas iban adquiriendo diferente tono desconcierto, duda, miedo, enojo, reclamo, e ira esta era la parte difícil iba a hablar cuando algo o mas bien alguien aterrizo justo detrás de Edward.

- Vaya después de todo si te importo, ni una carta, ni un llamada, ni siquiera un signo de que estuvieras vivo y yo como estupida sintiendo me mal por ti papa, y tu nada- dijo en tono de reproche y sus ojos pasaron a ser una azul obscuro donde se podía reflejar la tristeza y Edward siempre como siempre cayo ante su influencia – de haber sabido que tu hija biológica era tan importante me habría olvidado de mi padre y me hubiera cambiado el apellido.

- ¡Hija!- dijo Edward- nunca me olvide de ti es solo que cuando Nessie desapareció yo me sentí…-

- A morir – dijo con un suspiro- te conozco papi perdonado aunque te va a costar 10 años papa 10 A-Ñ-O-S – dijo y se fue a sentar a un sofá como si estuviera en su casa no sin antes presentarse- Marianee Masen hija adoptiva de Edward desde hace 91 años nací en brasil y fui encontrada por el y convertida por idiota-con-la-boca-abierta aquí a mi derecha, listo papi lo demás te toca ti- y se sentó.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- quiero una explicación y la quiero AHORA- dijo la que supuse seria Bella

- Esta bien, aunque supongo que será mejor que se sienten, también tu Jacob, fue cuando note que tenia a Lizzie quien no dejaba de mirarme con sus orbes esmeraldas en las cual podría quedarme por siempre- ¿Es enserio?- dijo Edward- Esto solo me pasa a mi primero mi hija y luego mi nieta, dijo Edward lo bueno es que todavía no se enteraba que me había enredado con Marianee- ¿Qué TU QUE?, sabes mejor me calmo- dijo

"En fin les explico, después de mi conversión, como sabrán tuve una etapa rebelde el primer año mataba cualquier clase de seres humanos fueran buenos o no, luego de un año me encontré con William el me dijo que se limitaba a cazar solo humanos malvados, asesinos, violadores seres que la humanidad no extrañaría seriamos una especie de Robin Hood, así estuvimos un año y medio hasta que llegamos a rió de Janeiro, era el carnaval el primer carnaval de rió de Janeiro, así que toda la gente estaba emocionada nosotros nos hospedabas en una casa e un callejón que daba la vista a donde ahora esta el cristo Redentor, en fin en eso oímos unos gritos- ambos volteamos a ver a Marianee esta historia era muy difícil para ella- pero me sorprendió que interrumpió la historia para explicarla ella misma.

-Mi padre era un funcionario muy importante de Rió, el era un hombre seco y frío nunca mostró su cariño ese día mi madre se quedo con el por que se negaba rotundamente a ir al festival pero alguien tenia que ir en representación suya así que mi hermana y yo fuimos en representación suya, todo iba perfecto mi hermana era muy bella y yo también éramos muy codiciadas íbamos pasando por un callejón, cuando nos arrastraron tapándonos las bocas, intentamos gritar defendernos, nos golpearon, y … violaron, uno estaba terminando… conmigo cuando sentí que me tiraban en el piso alcancé aver unas figuras como Ángeles, pero voltee mi rostro y ahí estaba mi hermana muerta despojada de sus ropas sentí un dolor infinito mas allá del físico luego sentí unas manos frías levantarme del piso, no sabia por que pero sabia que no me harían daño después de eso, solo oí unos ruegos, y luego sentí una dolor punzante en el cuello muñecas- se le corto la voz y fui a colocarme al lado de ella en el sofá a pesar de todo la quería mucho, pero pude observar como Lizzie fruncía el ceño cuando abrace a Marianee sentí cierta alegría ante ese acto.

-Calma- le dije – Edward ¿continuas?- le dije el asintió

"Marianee fue convertida por William el era algo reacio ante la idea de convertir a Marianee, pero lo acepto el había soñado con la niña que vendría a completar el tercio y sabia que era ella, William no _sueña _como tal pero puede ver el futuro y pasado de las personas y sus destinos todo lo que les depara la vida, pasaron dos días en los que Marianee no expreso nada parecía dormir, cuando despertó le explicamos todo quienes éramos pero lo que nos sorprendió eran sus ojos no eran rojos eran de un color violeta como de desconcierto pero en cuando le mencionamos la sed se tornaron del característico carmesí, ella nos dijo que no quería comer humanos su desesperación era tal que le comente de los animales solo algo rápido pero ella esperanzada me i_nfluencio _por que ese es su don, para que le contara todo después de eso la llevamos a cazar a su primer animal ella solo se alimentaba de animales se volvió como una hija para mi me cuidaba y yo a ella , hasta que un día me canse de ser quien era le propuse volver conmigo con carlisle pero ella se negó, se dispuso a quedarse con William y los tres acordamos que seriamos una familia secreta ante todo ella me hizo júraselo así que , aunque intente contárselos no podía ya saben el monstruo aquí presente no me lo permitía, además siempre intentamos mantenerla lejos de los vulturi.

- Es por eso y por otra razón que venimos Edward ya saben de sue existencia y la quieren no importa el costo ella si los influenciara a todos serian muy poderosos – sentí como Marianee se hacia pequeña en mis brazos.

- Nuca pensé decir esto pero tengo miedo papa- tornándose de ese color azul que podía lastimar hasta el alma mas pura- Edward llego sin rechistar a su lado.

- Perdón- dijo- perdona todos por mentirles, por alejarlos perdón a todos, nada la va a dañar preciosa los juro- dijo viendo a su hija y a su nieta.- ahora ¿Explícame eso de ¿mi Lizzie?

Y sentí ocho pares de ojos asesinarme.

* * *

lES GUSTO? se que tal vez es una actualzacion rapida pero es una recompensa por casi un mes sin actualizar actualizare pronto si gracias por todpo, a alexculenblack por su apoyo chica de verdad me haz apoyado mucho dios te bendiga te quyiero chica tambien gracias a mi mejor amiga daniela por su apoyo

dejen muchos reviwes y publiciten la historia aganla famosa jaja


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa sthepenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**gracias a tosdos por su apoyo lñean nota final**

**"Dicen que en esta vida siempre encuetras algo que tu hiciste que no te gusta pero cuando lo hiciste te paraecio perfecto"**

**JOPV**

¡¿Mi hija? Era en serio este IDIOTA, que se cree, acabo de recuperar a mi hija hace menos de 15 minutos y este imbecil cree que tiene derecho sobre ella por un estupido sueño que ni siquiera soñó _El burro hablando de orejas,_ dijo mi conciencia _te recuerdo que te ocurrió exactamente lo mismo con Nessie y eso mismo sintió Bella _dijo Si pero esto es diferente pensé yo solo quería que fuera feliz eso era lo que me importaba mas que nada, _¿Y como sabes que no quiere lo mismo para tu hija? _Mejor cállate pensé.

-Entonces que ¿nos explicaras William?- dijo Edward

El chico suspiro,- Yo vi. a Lizzie la vid ese el momento en el que fue concebida cosa que era rara por que no tenia ni idea de quienes eran pero sus rostros bueno el rostro de la madre de Lizzie- dijo con adoración el nombre de mi hija- se me hacia familiar estábamos en Asia e intente contactarme contigo Edward pero parecía que la tierra te había tragado además tu hija es como una antena mal enfocada bueno las 4.

-¿A que te refieres con las cuatro?- inquirió Alice, sentí como mi pequeña se revolvía en mis brazos mas atenta de lo normal y como miraba a la chica en el abrazo del tal William la veía con celos la chica se dio cuenta y se safo del agarre de William.

- Tengo 350 años- maldito vejestorio- siempre me e alimente con sangre humana hasta que conocí a este monstruo, dijo señalando a la chica ¿Marianee?- y a su padre bueno, primero al padre y luego al monstruo, pero siempre hubo algo peculiar en Marianee- la chica tomo una revista mas interesada en esa cosa que en la conversación o almenos eso parecía- era como si influenciara mi cabeza y sueños para que no viera su pasado ahora solo se ver su pasado en atisbos ya que su futuro me hez imposible de ver, me refiero a que a diferencia de ustedes esta definido, yo puedo ver el futuro con cada una de las decisiones tomadas pero hay veces en que el futuro no esta escrito y las cosas cambian, pensé que era la única, pero después de ver el sueño de Lizzie y a su madre supe que no era así las estuve siguiendo pero cada vez que me acercara a ellas era como si mi poder se esfumara y no las veía 10 años así fueron frustrantes hasta que tu – dijo señalado a Edward- reapareciste en mis sueños, y entonces llego aquí y descubro que ahí tres personas en este lugar que me ciegan completamente bueno a la mitad la otra simplemente no veo nada.

- ¿Nos puedes explicar?- pidió Carlisle

- Claro- dijo- aquí la señorita- dijo haciendo un ademán a Bella- me bloquea los recuerdos su futuro lo podré ver sin problemas o almenos eso espero son como Marianee solo atisbos por lo que puedo captar, igual que la joven a su lado, pero en cuanto a Lizzie- ahí vamos con el tuteo, pero mi hija encantada- nada es como si mi poder desapareciera, no entiendo.

- Creo que yo te puedo explicar eso – dijo mi esposa ¿un momento? Yo pensé eso- en cuanto a Marianee tu ya nos explicaste, en cuanto a mi madre digamos que ella es un escudo ese es su don y los recuerdos son parte de la mente si ella no quiere que los veas entonces no los veras en su futuro bueno supongo que tiene que ver con decisiones que no hemos tomado, yo por ejemplo no dejo salir a nadie soy lo contrario a mi mama yo te puedo mostrar mis recuerdos físicamente así que supongo que por eso no los puedes ver, y el futuro supongo que es por la misma razón, pero mi hija sin embargo anula tu poder por que es una esponja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron William y Lizzie- ¿Cómo?

- Si mi hija absorbe lo poderes.

- ¿Si pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto el chico estaba algo distraído.

- ¡DIOS QUE ALGUIEN LO ILUMINE!- dijo la chica Marianee aventando la revista, sus ojos se tornaron de un color naranja rojizo como de desesperación – aver inteligente te lo explico como niño de primaria, ¿Qué hacen las esponjas?

- Absorben- contesto el como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- Bien hecho- dijo ella suprimí las ganas de reír- si la pequeña es una esponja eso quieres decir que ella absorbe los poderes.

- Si ya capte pero eso que tiene ¿que ver?- vaya este chico si que era lento

- AAAAH- grito ella, y hizo algo que me dio miedo sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo furioso que estremecía a cualquiera se abalanzo sobre el chico (gracias)- HABER IMBECIL-dijo tomando su cabeza y azotándola con el piso la escena hubiera sido cómica a no ser por que la niña enserio daba miedo me atrevería a decir que era peor que Alice- LA-golpe-NIÑA-golpe-ABSORBE-golpe-TUS-golpee-PODERES POR ESO NO LA PUEDES VER NI NADA YA ENTENDISTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.

- MARIANNE, DEJAME QUE YA ENTENDI, solo lo hacia para desesperarte dios mujer tu si que haces dramas- dijo ante la mirada de pánico de todos, cuando la chica se dio cuenta se le tornaron los ojos de un divertido color chicle, de vergüenza e de suponer ya me imagino como debe sentirse el empatico ahorita.

- Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo- AHY MIRA!- y sus ojos se volvieron como de un amarillo emoción- ese vestido le iría muy bien a usted . dijo haciendo un ademán a Bella

- Hay verdad que ¿SI?- dijo Alice y se sumieron en una conversación que todos muy rara sobre moda

- ¡Genial!- ahora son dos- dijo Bella

- En fin volviendo al tema esa es la razón- dijo el chico William- aunque ahí algo mas que deben….-iba a decir algo mas pero volteo a ver a mi hija y marianee lo interrumpió

- Bueno eso lo podemos discutir después, ahora ahí que introducirnos digo si vamos a estar de mismo lado ahí que conocernos no ¿papa?, ¿William?- dijo dándole una mirada significativa a ambos. Que no entendí.

**Marianee POV**

Tuve que interrumpir a papa y a William, por que iban a decir de mas y si no me equivocaba la pequeña era muy inteligente y no merecía angustiarse por eso no todavía;

- ¿Y bien nos vas a presentar papa?- dije –

- Si miren…- dijo algo desconcertado por mi opinión y intromisión- Marianee, ella es bella mi esposa, Reneesme mi hija, Lizzie mi nieta, y Jacob mi yerno.

- Mucho gusto- dije estirándole la mano a Bella, pero me sorprendió abrazándome lo cual me desconcertó mis ojos se tornaron violeta claro- puedes decirme mama si quieres- sorprendiéndolos a todos y a mí, después de todo mi marido es tu padre- dijo

- Y después de todo- interrumpió Reneesme- yo siempre quise una hermana- wow de repente una ola de dolor me invadió recordando a mi mama y a mi familia completa ¡malditos ojos! Ahora eran azul y eso me llevaría una platica con mi adorado "hermano"

- Gracias- dije evitando mirarlas- Mucho gusto Jacob ¡Wow usted es alto!- Dije como niña pequeña-

- Háblame de tu- dijo te presento a mi hija dijo y no cabia de orgullo otra ola de dolor recordando a ese hombre.

-Hola Lizzie- dije agachándome a su altura recordé que la niña era algo reacia- no te preocupes a mi no me gusta William- se sonroje mis ojos bueno es igual parecía arbolito de navidad.

-¿Lo juras?- dijo

-Lo juro- dije

Me levante y seguí hasta el otro extremo donde estaban los demás vampiros:

- Bueno como mi papa se quedo ahí-dije señalándolo- me presento o se presentan.

- Carlisle Cullen- dijo el rubio platinado con parecido a Zeus- ella es mi esposa Esme y ello- señalo son mis hijos adoptivos- Alice Brandon- dijo señalando a la simpática chiquita- Jasper Whitlock su pareja- señalando al otro rubio- mi hija Rosalie Hale y su esposo Emmet Cullen.

- Mucho gusto, ahora tu saluda- le dije William-

- Mucho gusto – dijo dándole la mano a todos

- Bienvenida a la familia- dijo Esme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz.

* * *

chicas subi el capitulo muy rapido per ultimamnete bueno en un futuro no pobre subir al menos no la proxima semana por eso les dejo un cap algo extenso a mi parecer la razon es por qque me van a realizar estudios por que el doctor no esta muy seguro de que yo este embarazada dice que es probable pero que me faltan no se que proteinas en las sangre o hierro no se que en cuanto ppueda les explico este cap va a mimabels a alexcullenblcak y A MI hermana


	13. Chapter 13

Chicas Bounjurn estoy devuelta con una noticia no es mala pero tampoco buena resulta que lo que tenia se llama placenta falsa es decir que si concebiste pero tu placenta esta pues vacio... esto puede durar hasta 2 meses y presentas todos los sintomas de un embarazo esto me decpciono pero a la vez me da un respiro por que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido con un bebe pero ahora si apartir de ahora como ya estoy de vacaciones a levantarse y a seguir por ustedes por mi familia y por mi muchas gracias.

ahora si me deddicare a l fic y a subir un fic sobre una bella, alice, y rosalie, vengativas y a seguir con este

por aquie les dejo el summary

"Los odiabamos, a su padre destruyo al nuestro me llamo bella swan y mis hermanas y yo somos Agentes a especiales, aunque en el bajo mundo somos conocidas como "las panteras" asesinas despiadas, nuestro nuevo trabajo; Los Cullen"

que dicen les gusta?


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de sthepenie Meyer yo solo juego con elllosS**

**DIME si tu pudieras dar tu vida a cambio de las personas que amas ¡lo harias? o ¡¿serias egoista?, yo no voy a ser egoista si en mis manos esta salvarla lo hare no la dejare morir no me rendire" Cameron Diaz la decicion mas dificil**

**leean nota aquie el proximo cap**

**Tráeme a la vida**

Por una parte estaba feliz mas que feliz estaba extasiada tenia a mi hija a mis padres, a mi familia, incluso a dos miembros nuevos de la familia una hermana adoptiva, y a Jacob ¿Por qué lo tenia verdad? Por que quería tenerlo, lo necesitaba como se necesita el aire para respirar la única razón por la que me mantuve viva era por mi hija y por saber que el estaba bien que el estaba lejos de peligro que era feliz, cosa que no era así era yo le causaba dolor a todos muchísimo dolor, y no entendía por que pero el volver a ver a Jacob me había hecho sentir viva de nuevo el ver a mi familia unida me hizo recordar los tiempos en los que tenia muchas razones para vivir.

Pero ahora justo ahora sentía que ya no había nada sentía que estaba por primera vez; muerta en vida sentía que mi vida se acababa, yo había puesto a mi hija en peligro yo había separado a mi familia: yo era un monstruo.

Inconscientemente volteé y vi a mi familia el cuadro perfecto mis abuelos abrazados viendo a Alice y Jasper hacer una torre de naipes y como se les caía estallando en risas. A Emmett y Rose jugando video juegos y compitiendo como siempre, a William y Marianne hablando en silencio con la mirada algo sabían algo que no querían decir pero aun así se veía la armonía entre ellos la amistad y la empatía el clima entre hermanos a mi papa y a mi mama platicando y viéndose con tanto amor que me dolía me quemaba por dentro así que obligue a apartar la mirada, gran error la imagen que vi era tan conmovedora que me mataba de culpabilidad ahí estaba mi hija y Jacob jugando el reía y la cargaba y la niña estaba fascinada eso debió haber sido mi vida no el infierno en el que me siento ahora, ellos pudieron haber disfrutado de esto desde un principio, en ese momento me di cuenta de que parecía no encargar no sentía que mereciera estar ahí no después de todo lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho tal vez después de esto caí en una conclusión.

No podía separa a mi hija de su pad5re no podía ni tampoco alejarla de su familia realmente no podía ella estaba mejor con ellos de lo que jamás estará conmigo ella no se iría pero yo si tenía que hacerlo por el bien de mi hija.

Así que me levante asegurando de que nadie atinara mis movimientos ya que todos parecían estar en su burbuja de la felicidad di un paso ERROR.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso mas Reneesme- dijo mi padre- no te atrevas no puedes ser tan cobarde- ok eso dolió

- No te atrevas a decirme que es cobardía que si de cobardes hablamos tu sales ganando- le reclame con tono de reproche

Note como todos nos miraban ahora genial la burbuja de felicidad se había roto y mi hija y Jacob se removían inquietos.

- ¡No me hables en ese tono¡- dijo ya enojado mi padre y yo estalle en una risa histérica.

- Por favor papa no seas hipócrita- escupí- tu abandonaste a mi mama cuando humana te lo recuerdo te la vivías de mártir y fuiste un cobarde creyendo que nadie le haría daño, luego te la viviste culpando te a ti mismo, jajá y luego yo la cereza del pastel no me querías nunca me quisiste siempre me creíste un monstruo que iba a acabar con mi mama siempre pues sabes que lo lograste no estabas tan equivocado SOY UN MOUNSTRUO! Y sabes que por mi puedes creer todo lo que quieras si soy una cobarde pero no te atrevas a juzgarme, a decir que no me interesa mi hija cuando tu me odiaste desde el primer momento de mi nacimiento maldito infeliz!- no termine ni de respirar cuando sentí un impacto de mano en mi mejilla y oí un coro de jadeos.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de tu padre- dijo mi madre furiosa triste y decepcionada-

- Solo digo la verdad y tu mejor cállate que nunca me quiste por quien soy me quisiste porque era una parte de él- dije- los odio los odio a los dos los ODIO!- ok ahora estaba actuando como una adolescente caprichosa, pero tenía que hacerlo cuando si se enteraban de lo que tenía que hacer entraría otro juego que no iba a ganar.- esto es un error, todos ustedes yo soy un error – dije en llanto

Vi a mi familia todos con la tristeza en el rostro y vi a mi hija al llorando, esa imagen me partió el corazón pero era por su bien la dejarían en paz se los debía a todos:

- Mama- dijo- mami por favor, por favor no lo hagas- me conocía tan bien debía ser fuerte por la dos- no me dejes.

- Es por tu bien- y fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir y Salí corriendo aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos como para reaccionar, estaba hecho me odiarían , mi hija me odiaría pero si me iba podría entregarme a los vulturi, y así ofrecerme como trueque, era lo que debía hacer

**EPOV**

LOS ODIO! TE ODIO! Fue lo único que fui capaz de oir mi hija me odiaba yo no, me sentía no pude saber nada los siguientes 5 minutos hasta que un grito me saco de mi ensoñación.

- NO – gritaron William y Alice- te lo dije, debimos de habérselos dicho Marianne te lo dije -

- Cállate y corre- dijo esta saliendo por detrás de Nessie y pude ver a mi nieta llorar ¿que paso?

- Edward – me sacudió mi hermana con voz de pajarillo- Nessie se va a entregar a los Vulturi- eso fue todo lo que necesite para reaccionar NO MI HIJA .

* * *

i se que es corto y no me quieran cortar cabeza diciendo ¡Que rayos con Nessi? que ni yo lo se y eso que soy la autora en fin gracias a por los reviwes chicas enserio gracias por su apoyo y dejare por eso del viernes otro cap y el lunes de la semana siguiente el estreno mundial de mi nuevo fic jjaja aa en mi perfil esta la foto de william un fanart de como me imaginoa nessie aunque mas que nada es un fanart de Hayley Williams ( aclaro el fanart no es mio) y la sala donde se desarrolla la pelea de hoy

chicas las quiero ya saben

reviews please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa sthepenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**Lo siento por haber dejado tanto tiempo siendo honesta me bloquue pero ahora seguire ya me llego la inspiracion jaja las quiero**

_**-¿beso?- un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas-**__Ingrid bergman_

**RPOV**

Corri y corri. Me odiaba por esto pero era necesario era necesario poder sentir que estaban libres de mi sin peligro sin nada que les impidiera ser felices deverdad esto me dolia me mataba pero tenia que ser asi me estaba concentrando en correr cuando sentí que me tomaban por la cintura y me arrastraban hacia atrás y luego un gruñido y de repente me sentí rodeada ahí estaba toda mi familia incluyendo a los nuevos miembros y mi hija.

-TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO!- grito mi padre- ya te perdí una vez hija- dijo acercándose a mi con la mano extendida

-NO- grite – no se me acerquen o les juro que no respondo aléjense déjenme ir- iba a dar un paso cuando sentí como me tiraron al piso me empece a revolver intentando por todos los medios ser liberada

-DEJA DE SER EGOISTA POR NUNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA Y DA LA CARA COMO UNA VERDADERA MUJER!- bramo Jacob eso fue un golpe bajo

JAJA- Exclame histérica- tu cállate no sabes nada no saben lo que es no sentir que nada los quiere que solo lo quisieron por lo que pudo ser ahora muévanse- dije lo mas fría que podía

-No- dijo mi papa y entonces corrí y me estampe contra Jacob

-Suéltame suéltame ¡DEJAME¡- Me removí lo golpee y nada – basta Jacob por favor déjame, suéltame maldito perro, yo no te quiero no te amo vete déjame y vete nunca te ame solo estuve contigo por patética lastima ahora lárgate y vete con los demás perros a llorar como el poco hombre que eres lárgate!. Esas palabras me quemaron mas no me soltó y yo seguí removiéndome.

-DEJA DE MENTIR NESSIE! DEMONIOS NO TE MUEVAS- entonces me inmovilizo bajo su cuerpo la cercanía era excitante tanto que me llevo a otros recuerdos mas vividos

**_Flashback_**

_Fue la mejor boda Jake justo lo que soñé- dije- te amo masa que a nada te amo jake_

_-no mas que yo- dijo Jacob mirándome a los ojos- eres mi mundo si un dia te perdiera no se lo que haría- y lo interrumpí con un beso profundo que revelaba todo el amor que sentía_

_-shh… no digas nada solo… ámame- dije y así lo hizo tomo mi boca entre la suya y nuestros labios comenzaron una danza su lengua y la mía luchaban por el control poco a poco caímos en la cama, y mi corazón acelerado mas de lo común sus labios viajaron a mi cuello y no pude reprimir un gemido de placer y asi deslizo mi vestido _

_Hermosa- susurro y así me hizo el amor hasta el amanecer…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

No puedes decirme que esto no es real…- dijo jake- lo acabas de demostrar nessie, tu eres real yo soy real… nuestra hija es real, mi amor por ti lo es te amo a pesar de todo te sigue amando me haz embrujado en cuerpo y alma y te amo, te amo te amo… por favor no me mates otra vez

Y me beso en ese momento todo se borro mis padre mis planes suicidas todo se borro solo Jacob hasta que vi y oí a mi tío Emmett

-Hey no me gustaría ver ami sobrina cogiendo en medio del bosque así que separen… auch rosiie, bebe ¿Qué dije?-

-¿Qué Que dijiste?- dijo- idiota hay niños

-mami que es ¿coger?- pregunto mi hija acercándose a donde mi jake y yo estábamos sentados _ahyy Emmett te voy a matar pensé_

Nada hija no es nada- dije sentando a mi hija en las piernas y dándole un beso a jake – los quiero a todos perdón por mi arranque

-¿Ya no nos vas a dejar?- dijo mi hija

-no hija ya no los voy a dejar

* * *

**_Se que el capitulo es corto pero es sencillo ahora que en el siguiente capitulo se revela una verdad que ayudara a los cullen a desturir a los Vulturi_**

**_aqui les dejo una adelante_**

Lo habia decidido moriria por que era mi destino y ya habia sufrido demasiado

-no- susurro edward no marianne NO NO NO TU NO-


End file.
